


¿A tu lado? No gracias.

by Jackiore



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Al igual que las tags xd, M/M, Mas héroes serán agregados conforme aparezcan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiore/pseuds/Jackiore
Summary: Yurnero y Sven terminan peleando para el mismo bando, los Radiant.Ambos se han acostumbrado a la vida solitaria y a la plena confianza en sus propias fuerzas y nada más.Pero en una guerra donde todo es incierto, el trabajo en equipo, atacar solo cuando es necesario y dejar tu vida en manos de otros es algo que quieras o no tendrás que hacer.Y esta idea no les podría desagradar más.





	1. ¡Bienvenidos a la guerra de los ancestros! Parte 1

Él siempre había sido alguien callado, de pocas palabras, hablando siempre claro y preciso. Prefiriendo siempre la calma y la concentración por sobre el ruido y el descontrol. Su estilo de lucha no era muy lejano a ese concepto. Por eso cuando escuchó estruendo proveniente del lugar al que se dirigía, supo de inmediato que su estancia no iba a ser tan placentera como esperaba. Bueno, ¿Quién esperaría tranquilidad en medio de una guerra y más en la supuesta fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos miembros?

O eso es lo que se leía en el cartel que colgaba de la entrada, el cual era algo difícil de leer por la hora que era, se ve que a los de aquí les encantan las fiestas, pero bueno ¿Qué iba a hacer? Él había venido por su propia voluntad y no se iba a retractar en el último momento, tendría que acostumbrarse quiera o no.

Mientras más se acercaba a la entrada podía ver a más gente, algunos se hallaban conversando en pequeños grupos, cada integrante con una bebida en la mano, y una especie de ¿oso, talvez? se encontraba sirviendo bebida tras bebida alegremente, claro que con la suya propia a su costado. También podía observar que unas arqueras se encontraban en medio de una competencia, a juzgar por la multitud que las rodeaba. Y también estaban aquellos que, como él, preferían estar solos, lo más lejos posible del ruido.

Estaba a punto de ingresar de forma desapercibida pero, de pronto, alguien se acercó estrepitosamente a donde se encontraba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro “!Tú debes ser uno de los nuevos integrantes¡” Era una mujer-venado que llevaba una lanza encima de su hombro, bastante contenta y animada por el ambiente, supuso. “A lyra le encantará conocerte” No sabía a quién se refería pero sin darse cuanta estaba siendo llevado hasta donde estaban las arqueras. Cuando llegaron, la que le seguía sujetando la muñeca llamó a una pelirroja y esta volteo para observarlo de pies a cabeza “Pero mira quien llego” volteo su cabeza nuevamente para mirar el blanco que estaba enfrente suyo y con una precisión increíble logro dar en el centro, la gente a su alrededor empezó a aplaudir y felicitarla, bajando el arco y depositándolo en otra parte se acercó a Yurnero y le extendió su mano “Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es lyralei, aunque todos me dicen windranger. ¿Y tú, cuál es tu nombre?” Podía sentir las miradas clavadas en su cuerpo, después de todo era el nuevo “Yo soy Juggernaut” devolviendo el gesto prefirió mantener su nombre en secreto, no es que le obligaran a decirlo de todas formas “¡Qué lindo nombre! A decir verdad, si te asienta. Sígueme, te mostrare donde te quedaras” No supo a que venían esas palabras, pero nuevamente estaba siendo arrastrado a otro lugar, más alejado de los demás esta vez.

El sitio era más oscuro que el anterior y se veían varias tiendas de campaña esparcidas por el lugar. Se acercaron a una de las tiendas más limpias por así decirlo, a juzgar por las demás que se veían más usadas “Aquí es donde pasaras los siguientes días, puedes desempacar tus cosas y dejarlas en esta tienda, aunque veo que no traes mucho encima” Era verdad, solo había llevado consigo mismo lo que consideraba necesario en una bolsa, lo demás lo había dejado en su antiguo refugio, pensando en volver si necesitaba algo “Te dejo solo mientras acomodas todo, si necesitas cualquier cosa ¡ya sabes dónde encontrarme!” Y con una sonrisa se despidió del espadachín, este quiso agradecerle pero francamente ya era muy tarde, la pelirroja ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Se resignó a dejarlo pasar y decidió adentrarse en su tienda a empezar a desempacar, esta tenía un saco de dormir y una pequeña mesita de noche, bastante humilde la verdad, pero claramente más segura que su anterior refugio. Dejó su bolsa a un costado y se recostó en el saco, decidió pensar en lo que había ocurrido esta noche. Solo había “conocido” a dos personas de las tantas que había observado y estas dos personas eran demasiado animadas para su gusto, pero si ese era el precio que debía pagar para poder quedarse en esta guerra y demostrar a los demás lo que su gente le había enseñado todos esos años, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.  
Mientras más vueltas le dio al asunto, comenzó a sentirse algo cansado y los párpados se le hacían más pesados a cada segundo, el camino de su antiguo refugio hasta aquí no era muy corto que digamos y no culpaba a su cuerpo por pedir un poco de descanso después de esa larga caminata. Quiso combatir al sueño un poco más, no quería perder incluso en esta batalla, pero al final sucumbió ante tan fuerte adversario. Mañana vería si conseguía una revancha.


	2. ¡Bienvenidos a la guerra de los ancestros! Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfjfgsfhbjf bbjv LO SIENTO TANTO, no pude escribir por temas escolares y esas cosas peeeeero, hoy traigo un cap de 1000 palabras (me esforcé ok nfbhs) Espero lo disfruten :^

Su vida se centraba en sus propias reglas, la opinión de otros se podría tomar en cuenta, siempre y cuando no interfieran con lo que él ya había decidido. Aunque si se unía a una guerra estaba seguro de que recibiría órdenes a las que no se podría negar, era ligeramente mejor que andar a la deriva. Nunca tuvo una dirección exacta a la cual dirigirse, pero había escuchado rumores sobre una batalla donde los mejores guerreros se reunían para luchar en un bando de su elección. Su destino estaba marcado.

La entrada no era tan pomposa como esperaba, apenas si un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenida a los nuevos miembros", pobremente decorado con hojas o algo así. Un suspiro pesado fue lo único que escapo de su boca al momento de pisar por primera vez ese lugar. Era una celebración a toda regla y parecía que él había venido en medio de su mejor momento, hasta llego a pensar que la bienvenida a los nuevos era una mera excusa para justificar este lío, pero decidió desechar esa idea por lo absurda que sonaba.

Podía ver gente dividida en varios grupos, ni se molestó en fijarse que hacían, le vasto observar que cada uno de ellos llevaba una bebida en la mano. Aunque tuvo que resaltar aquellos que se encontraban alejados de todo el ruido y la gente, le pareció gracioso pensar que él también seria parte de ese "grupo". Se preguntó cómo serían los días después de estos y se encontró a si mismo deseoso de una lucha para comprobar cuanto había mejorado desde su última pelea y si sus entrenamientos habían surtido efecto.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más enfrente suyo hasta que esa persona sacudió su mano en su cara cubierta por su casco. Era una chica, fue lo primero que se dio cuenta, sus cabellos dorados cubiertos por una capucha y sus ropajes de un celeste que le hacían recordar el color del hielo, también llevaba un cetro azul en su mano izquierda, una sonrisa agradable se hallaba en su rostro "Tú debes ser uno de los nuevos miembros, Tresdin me mando a buscarte" No sabía quién era esa tal Tresdin pero obvio ese detalle, su tono excesivamente alegre le pareció algo más extraño "También dijo que te guiara hacia las tiendas, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí no hay problema" Mirando a su alrededor, la respuesta era bastante obvia.

Asintiendo lentamente, miro como la chica le indicaba que lo siguiera a un lugar que se veía más apartado. Siguiéndola a un paso más calmado, observo como alguien era arrastrado por una mujer de pelo anaranjado y ropajes verdes a una velocidad más apresurada que la suya, se le veía algo desubicado al hombre. También noto que se dirigían a la misma ubicación, pero por otra entrada. Se preguntó si se dividían a los hombres de las mujeres o podían dormir donde quisieran.

“¿Y dime, que te trae a esta guerra?” La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al silencio “Vengo a probar mi fuerza” Una respuesta simple, pero que resumía todo aquello por lo que se encontraba aquí “Oh, entonces quieres ser algo así como, ¿El mejor guerrero?” No le sorprendía que atinara tan fácilmente, prácticamente ese era su mayor objetivo “Podría decirse que sí” Se estaba empezando a preguntar por qué a la hechicera le interesaban sus motivos ¿Siquiera era una? A juzgar por el cetro debía serlo “¡Entonces has llegado al lugar indicado! Se dice que en el equipo contrario hay seres con fuerzas sobre naturales, capaces de destruir ciudades por si solos” Esa sí era información valiosa, se ve que la hechicera sabe algunas cosas. A propósito… “¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Bueno, esa no era la forma más adecuada, pero ya que estamos… “Oh, ehm… Me llamo Rylai, ¿Y tú eres…?” Je, sabía que fue muy repentino “Mi nombre es Sven, mucho gusto” Le estrecho su mano para que ella la tomara, un pequeño apretón se produjo. Soltó la mano de la hechi- de Rylai y empezaron a caminar nuevamente.

Un extraño silencio se produjo entre ambos y Sven estaba decidido a romperlo, no le agradaba sentirse incómodo. Pero justo cuando quería remediar la situación, la voz de Rylai se interpuso “Ya llegamos” Y efectivamente, podía ver como varias tiendas estaban esparcidas por todo un claro “Sígueme, te indicare donde está la tuya” Volvió a ubicarse detrás de ella hasta que llegaron a una tienda bastante más limpia que las demás “Esta es tu tienda de campaña, aquí dormirás y te quedaras el resto del día si así lo deseas. Aunque siendo honesta, no creo que ese sea tu caso” Una sonrisa se dejó ver en la cara de Rylai, el también mostro la suya propia aunque claro, el casco no dejaba ver su rostro “Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llega nuestro recorrido, un placer haberte conocido Sven” Dando media vuelta, Rylai emprendió el camino de regreso, Sven observo como ella se marchaba lentamente. También se percató de que solo una tienda se encontraba brillando, una algo alejada de la suya.

Dispuesto a ingresar a su tienda por primera vez, de repente escucho unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia él, vio que Rylai volvía apresuradamente “¡Se me olvidaba decirte! Mañana habrá una reunión para que tú y el otro nuevo se presenten ante los demás” Así que había alguien más... “Sera cerca de la fuente, espero que te despiertes a tiempo sino yo misma vengo y te despierto como sea” le pareció algo divertida la cara que puso “De acuerdo, ahí estaré” volvió a despedirse con la mano y Rylai, ahora definitivamente, emprendió el camino de vuelta “Buenas noches Sven” sus últimas palabras “Buenas noches” Las suyas también.

Quitándose de encima la bolsa que trajo consigo en todo este viaje, la tiro cerca de la mesita de noche que tenía un pequeño farol arriba suyo. Rememorando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, los peligros a los que tuvo que enfrentarse, empezaba a dudar de que si esto valía la pena, pero también recordó los motivos por los que se encontraba aquí, y estos eran suficientes para callar sus quejas. Ser el más fuerte era lo más importante, lo era todo, no volvería a cometer el error de ser débil cuando sus seres queridos más lo necesitaban… Agitando su cabeza desecho esos malos pensamientos para por fin disponerse a dormir. Mañana, estaba seguro, sería un largo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y que tal? Si la he ca**** déjenme saber en los comentarios <3 Gracias por leer :D


	3. Primer día como "el nuevo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi raza (?? Sry por no subir hace banda, pero es que me quede sin ideas, es como que si de un día para otro mi inspiración desapareciera ;(
> 
> Pero qué importa, al menos una persona habrá estado esperando esto <3 (esocreo)
> 
> So, disfruten~<3 (corazón gay pa todos)

Una brisa para nada suave se colaba por la abertura de la tienda de Yurnero, obligándolo a despertar. Había dejado un espacio para que el oxígeno entrara pero no pensó que el viento que vendría acompañado fuera tanto. El frío calaba en sus huesos y por instinto se acurrucó aún más en el saco.

De verdad que no quería levantarse.

Bostezando se enderezó y se quedó sentado en el saco de dormir, algo desorientado pues aún trataba de desperezarse. Apoyando sus manos en frente suyo por fin pudo levantarse para empezar un nuevo día.

Primero que nada busco su máscara, ya que antes de completamente caer dormido cobró un momento de lucidez y logró quitársela para dormir cómodamente. 

Quien duerma con una máscara o casco puestos debe tener algún problema. 

Aunque claro, solo se la quitaba si no estaba en público, las máscaras eran algo sagrado para su gente y él había jurado jamás quitarse la suya ni mostrar su rostro a quienes no fueran dignos de ello.

Pero antes de ponersela, tocó ligeramente su cara. Debía de afeitarse pronto. Aunque no tuviera mucha barba igual no le gustaba el exceso de ésta, por lo que procuraba mantenerla lo más desapercibida posible. Cabello desordenado y no muy bien cortado por las pocas veces que se quitaba su máscara, un rostro común a su parecer, no había nada resaltante o que llamara la atención.

Oh, olvidaba la cicatriz en su cara. No era que le atravesara todo el rostro es más, se encontraba debajo de su mejilla izquierda, pero era algo profunda y larga, sí se podía distinguir del color anaranjado de su piel. Lo consideraba una especie de trofeo, por más raro que suene, por haber matado con sus propias manos a un lobo de montaña. Todo un logro.

Con algo de cuidado se puso la máscara, acomodo cosas que vio muy desordenadas y salió de su tienda.

Logró divisar a más gente como él que trataba de desperezarse, aunque supuso que la mayoría lo hacía por la resaca, fuera de sus tiendas.

Caminando un poco por los alrededores del claro para conocerlo mejor alcanzo a ver a la arquera de ayer, pero no se le veía tan alegre como antes. Se frotaba la sien con fuerza y una cara de amargada le hacía ver muy en desacuerdo con sus ropajes de colores alegres y llamativos. Se encontraba parada en lo que parecía ser su tienda, a juzgar por el carcaj que se asomaba por la abertura de esta.

Trató de acercarse pero ella lo vio primero y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, para después volver a masajearse la sien. Él tomó esto como una invitación y se dirigió a donde se encontraba. Cuando llegó a su costado hizo una mueca de desagrado y se alejó un poco de él “Agh, tus pisadas son muy ruidosas”. Apenas si había hecho ruido en su opinión, lo cual le molesto. Él no era alguien que bebiera mucho por lo que no sabía cómo se debía de sentir una resaca, además de no tener un fácil acceso al licor. Sus propias privaciones le negaban algo de información al parecer.

De todas formas lo dejo pasar, no se iba a amargar la mañana por los comentarios de una borracha, bueno, ex borracha “No sabes cuánto me duele la cabeza, prefiero mil veces que me aturdan a sufrir una resaca” Yurnero solo pensaba en que si tanto le desagradaba una resaca, que solo evitará tomar alcohol. Algunas veces las personas eran tan…

Pero se quedó callado “¿Qué hay de la reunión?” Recién la tomaba en cuenta, debía ser sincero. Presenció cómo los ojos de Lyra se abrían como platos y detenía sus acciones en seco. “Verdad… La reunión para presentarlos a ti y al otro nuevo. Je, es raro decirle “el otro”. No podría estar más de acuerdo.

“Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ir avanzando, no quiero que Tresdin se enoje con nosotros y nos mande a hacer quién sabe qué cosas” Esa tal Tresdin le intrigaba. Hablaban de ella como si fuera alguien a quien temer, debía de ser algo así como la jefa del lugar.

Yurnero seguía metido en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de que Lyralei ya estaba empezando a avanzar por su cuenta. Si conociera mejor el lugar dejaría que se fuera, pero era “el nuevo” y no quería perderse ni llegar tarde a su primera presentación con el equipo. Así que la siguió a donde sea que fuese el lugar en donde se iban a reunir.

En lo que seguía a una algo recompuesta Lyra se tomó su tiempo para admirar el paisaje que el bando Radiant ofrecía. Lo que más le llamaba la atención además de la abundante vegetación eran los cristales que adornaban como joyas los diferentes arbustos y árboles. Se veía extrañamente hermoso y pacífico, aunque no dejase de sentir que los cristales no pertenecían aquí de forma natural. No hizo ningún comentario sobre sus inquietudes y siguió caminando como si nada.

Cuando vio que llegaban a una tienda enorme que parecía más una carpa se acercó a Lyralei “¿Este es el lugar?” Dijo, aunque sí se podía asumir que lo era “Yep, la base y centro de control de los Radiant, buen nombre si me lo preguntas” se rió un poco antes de indicarle que la acompañase hasta la entrada.

Se preguntaba qué cosas se encontraría al pasar esa puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier fallo o algo que no les agrade lo pueden decir aquí abajo en la caja de comentarios, soy toda oídos <3


End file.
